


Playing To Your Strengths

by quiet__tiger



Series: Watch Me [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick and Bruce love each other and their sex life. But that doesn't mean there isn't room for a little more.





	Playing To Your Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up--this is mostly Dick/Bruce and Dick/Steve. Tony and Steve aren't in any of the same scenes together, though they are an established, happy couple. I don't want anyone clicking for the Steve/Tony and being disappointed.

“God, you feel so good…” Dick leaned back just slightly, resulting in a better angle for Bruce’s cock inside of him. He was already close and they’d barely started, but every now and then sparring would just _turn him on_ and he wasn’t sure why. Probably something to do with Bruce being unguarded, not wearing a mask and not distracted with work and criminals and safety. Just the two of them, loose pants and tight shirts, grappling and striking, moving together…

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t _such_ a mystery why halfway through training Dick had tackled Bruce to the mat and never let him back up again, only leaving him to get lube and a condom from the supply cabinet in the Cave. Maybe the thin blue mat wasn’t great for Bruce’s back, but he certainly wasn’t complaining as Dick rode him, dripped sweat on him, performed for him.

Not that Dick wasn’t enjoying himself--he was immensely--but he liked the way he reminded Bruce that he knew Bruce got off on the show just as much as feeling Dick around him. He made sure not to just sit and take it, but he wouldn’t let his hands stop, whether they trailed down Bruce’s chest and abs or his own, made sure to vocalize when something felt especially good.

Bruce got off on watching Dick _enjoy_ himself, especially knowing he was the source of it. It was healthy, and Dick wanted to encourage all of the healthy behaviors in Bruce that he could. Especially when it was so beneficial for himself...

It was when Bruce shifted his weight to free up a hand to wrap it around Dick’s cock that he was just _being_, not thinking about ways to crank up Bruce, because he couldn’t put any more energy into it. It was all he could do to hold off coming for as long as he could, hair sweaty and in his face, the hand around him calloused and strong and _perfect_ as he rocked into it and back down onto Bruce inside him.

“Come on, Dick…” It wasn’t quite a Batman growl, but it wasn’t quite Bruce; it was the tone Dick listened to because it was the real Bruce--just like when he was himself sparring, it was the voice that wasn’t guarded or chosen, it just _was_ and Dick couldn’t help but obey.

Or maybe Bruce knew that, which was why he used it…

Regardless, Dick was then coming, coming, coming all over Bruce’s hand and abs and scars, until he couldn’t support his own weight. Knowing that, Bruce flipped him backwards so he was on top, Dick on his back with his legs loose around Bruce’s thighs as he kept going. Dick was over-sensitized but wasn’t going to tell Bruce to stop.

It was another couple of minutes before Bruce finished, head dropping and sweat shaking from his hair onto Dick’s chest. By the time he pulled out and cleaned up and lay next to Dick, Dick was cold and damp. But Bruce was hot beside him and apparently in the mood to not go anywhere--Dick wouldn’t say ‘to snuggle’--so Dick leaned up and over him and kissed his cheek. “That was really good.”

“That it was. What brought it on?”

“Just a good sparring session I guess.”

“If that was the case we’d never leave these mats.”

“I am not opposed to that.” Dick stretched before curling against Bruce’s side, feeling good and relaxed and, dare he say it, _happy_. Being a Bat and being happy didn’t usually go hand in hand. But things were going well for all of them, the whole family, and Dick (not for the first time) had just come his brains out where all of them trained and practiced and he found it hilarious. Only slightly jealous of his friend, he added, “If I were Steve I’d’ve finished again while you were going.”

“If you were Steve you wouldn’t be here.”

“...Unless he and Tony came to visit again.” It was something Dick had wanted to bring up without wanting to bring up; he hadn’t been sure how Bruce would take it. But with an opening like that… “I mean, it would be good to see them again. We haven’t seen them since the summer.”

“Since you and Steve had sex in the guestroom while Tony and I watched.” Bruce slipped a little out of Dick’s grip to lean up onto his elbow. “Is that something you’d want again?”

“If I’m being honest… Yes.” Unable to read Bruce’s expression, Dick continued, “So long as you’d be into it. I don’t want you to think that you, _this_,” he gestured to the two of them together, “isn’t enough.”

“I would not be opposed to seeing our friends again. If they are interested in pursuing an activity such as we that in which we engaged last time, I wouldn’t want to be a bad host and deny them.”

Parsing through that statement, Dick replied, “So if they’re game, and I’m game, you’re game.”

Nudging Dick’s forehead with his own, Bruce answered, “I enjoyed watching you enjoy yourself.” He started to press soft kisses down Dick’s face, his chin, down to his chest. “I just don’t want you to forget about me.” The kisses became sharper until they were nips with his teeth against all of Dick’s scars, knowing which ones turned him on when given attention and which ones didn’t.

“I don’t… I don’t think that’s possible.” Despite his earlier words he was hard again, already leaking as Bruce used his extensive knowledge of Dick’s body--years and years of watching finally leading to touching and feeling and taking--to wind him up again. Two skilled fingers slid inside of him, not as big around as Bruce’s cock but far more precise, pressing and sliding just right.

Dick closed his eyes and focused on those fingers, knowing Bruce was watching him, always watching him, getting nothing from this physically except whatever he got from watching Dick fall apart, hand on his own cock an afterthought as Bruce kept going, those fingers never stopping as they wound him tighter and tighter, making him tremble and strain against them. It was the not-Bruce/not-Bat command of, “Go ahead” that made Dick come again, spiral up then down as Bruce slowed then pulled out.

As Dick caught his breath again, twitching on the damp mat, Bruce chuckled deep in his chest, unguarded. “I never get tired of watching you.”

Cracking open an eye, Dick caught the dopey yet sort of obsessive expression on Bruce’s face before he smoothed it away to one that was a bit more neutral. Smiling, he answered, “I know. I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

~*~

“Sure, Steve and I can come down next weekend. Anything in particular on the agenda?” There was nothing in Tony’s expression to indicate a hidden meaning in the question.

“Well, I figured since you were coming into town anyway for the meeting, you could bring Steve so the kids can catch up while we work--Dick put in for some time off--and then, well, I’m sure we’ll figure out something. I’m sure there’s a game or concert we can go to.” Bruce usually was very good at getting his point across without saying anything at all, but Tony just sort of nodded. Bruce hated video chats.

“When you call them kids it makes me feel ancient, which I am not, because they are not kids. Just younger than we are.” Tony’s eyes shifted to something offscreen. “The Wildcats are playing, right? Does Dick like football? Steve is more of a baseball guy, but I don’t think the Knights or the Griffins are in the World Series.”

“I think he likes football about as well as he plays basketball.” It was a roundabout way of bringing up that night over the summer, but Bruce wasn’t sure how exactly to say, _You want to watch our boys fuck?_

“Chamberlain or Jordan, they are not.” Tony finally looked back at the screen. “They’re much better at that night’s activities.”

“Yes, they are.” Bruce didn’t look away, didn’t blink. He watched as a couple of different expressions flitted over Tony’s face.

Until, finally, he got it. “Is that what the weekend invitation is really about? Dick and Steve together?”

“We discussed the possibility, if you and Steve were open to it.”

“Open to it? I’ve been open to it since I pulled a muscle when Steve tried to bend me in a way that normal men who are not raised in the circus do not bend. I love Steve but I am not opposed to him working off some of his energy with a friend. A friend who is Dick Grayson. No one else.”

“So you think he might be interested?”

“He’s been asking Clint for circus stories. Whatever fantasies he’s cooking up in that overly analytical and strategic brain, I don’t want to know. I will happily watch, but I do not necessarily want to be an active part of them.”

“I can understand that.” He indulged Dick where possible, but sometimes… “Well, plan to come Thursday night for Friday’s meeting. We’ll see how things develop.”

“That’s… That’s a good plan. Well. I will...let you get back to work. Steve and I will see you next Thursday.”

“Excellent. See you then.” Tony clicked off the screen, looking like he was rushing to do it, no doubt fantasies of a limber Steve in his mind, no matter what he said.

Bruce loved getting to a point where Tony didn’t know what to say.

It didn’t happen often.

~*~

“I think you’re cheating.”

“I am not.”

“You hit the buttons way faster than I do.”

“That isn’t cheating, that’s science.”

“Science my ass,” DIck grumbled as he watched his car lose its speed again. Steve could hit the buttons on the controller that much faster than he could, and his Karnage Racer IV car spun out again after Steve spilled some oil behind him that Dick’s car couldn’t avoid. Dick just couldn’t finesse the controls the way Steve could, and he was dropping further and further behind in the race. “If this were a real race I’d be leaving you in _my_ dust.”

The words declaring Steve the winner were just insulting on the 80-inch TV in Bruce’s game room. “I don’t think Tony and Bruce would like us street racing.”

“Probably not. But it would be good to beat you at something.”

“Pretty sure you could beat me at a lot of things.”

“Well, it’s definitely not this.”

Steve kind of sat there, large hands making the console controller look small. “So what do you want to do?”

“I dunno. I didn’t have anything in mind for while Bruce and Tony are in their meeting. It’s nice just not being at work, and having you here.”

“I was looking forward to this, too. Change of scenery, getting out of New York.”

“Out of the city and into the cesspool that is Gotham.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“It could definitely be worse. Remember, I work and live in Bludhaven. I’ve seen it all.”

“That I don’t doubt.”

Dick stood and stretched first upwards and then downwards, touching the palms of his hands flat on the floor. When he turned back to Steve to ask if he wanted a snack, Steve was eyeing him. “What?”

“I just sometimes can’t believe how flexible you are. You definitely beat me there. I bet Bruce loves it.”

“I sometimes wonder if it’s when he first started noticing me as more than his ward. Like, when did he start having fantasies of me? I’ve always been afraid to ask.” He wasn’t sure he’d like the answer if it was before he was a certain age. Oh, it was romantic for Bruce to say things like, ‘I’ve always loved you,’ or ‘I’ve been watching you forever,’ but really, how long ago were always and forever? He preferred to think it was when he finally grew up, moved out, and became his own man, despite knowing Bruce’s obsession started some time before then.

“Your relationship is definitely unique. Tony never would have looked at me twice before the serum, and by that time I was grown up.”

“It’s been… intense. In good ways. Even when it was weird at first.” And maybe it was still a little weird, but very little in Dick’s life had _not_ been weird, and if all of it combined to give him the stability and contentedness he enjoyed now, with a lover who loved him unconditionally, and family and friends and a sense of purpose, well, it was all worth it. Except for maybe the pixie boots.

He dropped back down next to Steve on the couch, not quite touching him, but far too close for any other two guys, considering how large the sectional was. But this was Steve, and Dick had permission to touch from all interested parties.

And Dick himself was very interested.

He’d been looking down at his running pants, thinking he maybe needed new ones because these were looking kind of worn around the snaps down the outsides of the legs, but then he looked back at Steve. Who was looking at him with those keen blue eyes like he wanted to eat him.

Dick was not opposed.

But then Steve got this _grin_ on his face that Dick hadn’t ever seen before. Warily he asked, “What?”

“I want to play a prank on Tony.”

“What kind of prank?”

“He’s always making smart comments on the comms, innuendos and things, and usually I’m okay with it because it’s good for morale, but sometimes it’s embarrassing. So I think I want to turn the tables on him.”

“Does he have his comm with him?”

“Always. He just probably doesn’t have it in. I can send him a notification, though.”

“And what do you want to be doing?”

“Well…” The grin became a little more self-conscious, and a million times more adorable. “I know we haven’t yet worked out what exactly we’re doing this weekend, like with the four of us, but I’m pretty sure neither Bruce nor Tony would mind if we sort of… well... sampled a little early?”

“If you’re trying to say we get each other off, I’m game. Especially if Tony and Bruce are listening… I’m sure I can get Bruce, too.”

“Okay. Let me ping Tony.”

“I’ll get Bruce.”

~*~

Bruce was bored. He’d seen his chairperson’s presentation twice already, once for Pym Technologies and once for LexCorp, and now for Stark Industries. He could tell Tony was bored, too, by the way he didn’t interrupt. If he were listening, he’d have interrupted. It was a good thing his PA was taking notes. Granted, with the brain power Tony had, he could probably be watching a movie and still recite the presentation afterwards.

Bruce wasn’t sure exactly what Tony was doing on his tablet, but he was pretty sure he was playing a game.

But then Tony clearly got a text, and Bruce watched him pull a communicator out of his pocket and put it in his ear. Was there really Avengers business? It would be really disappointing if he and Steve had to leave already. Then Bruce’s watch vibrated and he looked down as the message scrolled across the face: _AYC._ Bat-speak for _activate your comm._

Well then. Maybe it wasn’t Avengers business. Maybe Dick just had something to say.

He surreptitiously tapped his ear to activate the communicator he wore when he couldn’t easily access any League or Bat hardware.

At first he didn’t hear anything, but then he heard a sound that he recognized as a zipper being pulled down. Then what… Yes, that next sound was definitely the snaps on the sides of the track pants Dick had been wearing that morning.

He shot his eyes over to Tony, who raised an eyebrow, then one side of his mouth in a subtle smirk.

Bruce was no longer bored.

~*~

It wasn’t as if Dick had never had sex with his comm in--Batman and Nightwing, a couple of times, had found a secluded spot for a quickie away from any potentially prying eyes--but this was the first time the line was active and Bruce wasn’t right next to him (in him, under him, on him). He wondered what Bruce’s face looked like as he leaned down close to Steve’s zipper as he undid it, wanting to be sure the sound was caught by the microphone. Steve did the same when pulling apart the snaps on Dick’s pants.

Soon it was Dick straddling Steve, both of them only wearing t-shirts (plain white for Steve and an old gray Gotham University for Dick) on the couch. Steve’s hand was hot on his cock, strong but smooth and completely unlike Bruce’s. He wondered how his hand felt to Steve, calloused in a way different from Tony’s, no doubt.

There was no urgency here, just fun and performance for the comms. Not that it was all performance; Dick enjoyed a good handjob every now and then if he knew that was all he was getting. “That feels really nice, Steve.”

“You too.” Steve was heavy-lidded and flushed as Dick sat on him, one hand on Steve’s large cock and the other on his shoulder for balance. It was a great look for the super soldier, the squeaky clean Captain America image completely eradicated by a hand on him and knowing his partner was listening, flushed face extra pink-looking above the white t-shirt. “Cannot wait for whatever we do this weekend, been thinking about it since the first time.”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?”

“How much I enjoyed being inside you, shaking you apart while Tony and Bruce watched. The way they both looked like they hadn’t eaten in days and we were a plate of cookies.”

“We are way better than cookies.”

“Okay, like they hadn’t gotten off in months and were forced to watch us, me inside you, going harder and harder as if you couldn’t get enough of it.”

“I couldn’t get enough of it, enough of you. Had fantasized about it, and then you were real and there and _in_ me, filling me.”

Steve groaned, and Dick wasn’t sure if it was due to the memory, some fantasy, or the way Dick was using the copious amounts of pre-come to slide his hand and thumb that much more easily around his shaft. Dick couldn’t help but kiss him, the kiss open mouthed and making him pant that much harder.

“God, if Tony and Bruce were here I’d be begging you to take me again, but I want them here to watch, want them to know how good you are.” It was the truth; the hand around him was great but he knew what Steve felt like inside of him, and if there was a chance to get inside _him_… “I’m so close.”

“We just started, I don’t want to disappoint Tony and Bruce…”

“I don’t think we are…”

~*~

It wasn’t often that Bruce got erections in public; he wasn’t a teenager, and he had extensive control over his body using biofeedback and decades of practice.

But he didn’t usually have Dick basically _goading him on_ over the comm, talking dirty with his hot friend as they worked each other to orgasm for his and Tony’s benefit. He desperately wanted to touch himself, at least adjust himself, but didn’t want to be too obvious. He wished he’d worn the looser suit pants.

As for Tony, he looked flushed and his pupils dilated, and Bruce wondered if he was going to masturbate right there in the boardroom at Wayne Enterprises. He wouldn’t put it past him, and if anything Bruce was jealous. Tony could get away with something like that, and Pepper would put some sort of positive spin on it. Bruce, however… Bruce could never do that. He didn’t have the same reputation as Tony did.

So as Tony fiddled with his tablet and kept closing his eyes and reached under the table a few times, Bruce had to torturously sit there looking respectable.

He was so damn jealous sometimes.

So instead of focusing on Tony, he turned his attention back to Dick and Steve, their whimpers and the slick sounds as they moved, panting and moaning into each other’s comms.

~*~

Dick heard Bruce take a deep breath and exhale, and wondered if he was anywhere near coming, or if he was working hard to convince his body it wasn’t turned on. As for Dick, as he listened to Steve moan and pant and felt his hand around him, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d finish, especially if Steve did that quick-slide with his super soldier speed like he did over the summer.

Another couple of minutes… He let himself just take what Steve could give him, tight grip around his cock, his other hand in Dick’s hair, his tongue at the edge of his mouth, both of them breathing too hard to actually kiss with any finesse.

But then Dick got a face full of cold water and was pulled off of Steve and thrown to the floor, his shaft suddenly cold and feeling sticky as he was gently slapped in the face once, twice. Then whoever had pulled him apart from Steve hauled Steve off the couch and slammed him face down into the floor, zip tying his hands behind his back. Dick winced at the probable rug burn he was getting on his erection, but then hoped he wasn’t leaking too much onto the area rug because Alfred would kill them.

Finally Tim knelt over him, ready to slap him in the face again, but then he pushed Dick’s eyelid up to look into his eye for something. “Dick, are you okay? What is it, sex pollen? Magic? Aliens made you do it? If you help me I can work on the antidote.”

“Tim, what the hell are you talking about?” Then he could see how worried Tim was; he looked panicked and very un-Tim-like.

“Well, I know you’d never cheat on Bruce, especially not in his house, and then I saw you fooling around with… With…” Tim blinked as he looked over at Steve. “With _Steve_?”

Weakly, and maybe trying not to laugh, Steve answered, “Hi, Tim.”

“Wait.” Tim looked back down at Dick’s face, carefully not looking below the logo on his t-shirt. Not that Dick was hard anymore. Or at least not at full mast. “Are you under the influence of something?” He pushed the eyelid up again, looking for Ivy’s pollen or other signs of contamination. “Or… Are you _cheating_ on _Bruce_?”

“Neither, Tim.”

“What do you mean? You and Steve were in the middle of… Well, you know.”

“I do know. Steve knows. We are two consenting adults.”

“What about Bruce and Tony?”

“They know too.”

Steve offered, “They’re on comms.”

“They’re…” Tim finally sat back. “_What_?”

“Tony and Bruce…” Dick sat up so he could grab part of his pants to cover himself to keep the cold air away. The other half he threw over Steve’s spectacular ass. “Tony and Bruce know what we’re doing. It was actually their idea.”

“They want you to cheat on them?”

“It isn’t cheating! We just wanted to…” How the hell could he explain that Dick got off being watched, and Bruce got off while watching, and now they were exploring those concepts with their friends? Tim could probably guess it all to some extent, but… “Look, Bruce and Tony are okay with Steve and I fooling around, so long as they’re part of it. Do you really want to know more details about Bruce and my’s sex life than that?”

“I…” He could almost hear the click in TIm’s brain as the pieces locked into place, and his expression closed off. “No. No, I do not.”

“Good. Now, go help Steve. It’s not nice to zip tie our guests.”

“Um… Sorry, Steve. I didn’t actually recognize you. I’m not used to seeing you, um. Without pants.” Tim carefully popped the strip around Steve’s wrists, and clearly fought to keep from watching as Steve sat up and reached for his jeans.

Literally unbelievably friendly, Steve answered, “That’s okay. It’s not as if you knew what you’d be walking in on.” Steve cocked his head and looked like he was trying not to laugh at something over his comm; Dick raised his eyebrow in question but Steve waved it off.

“Yeah, what are you even doing here? Even Alfred has the day off.” Dick carefully put together his running pants, snap by snap, not caring if Tim got a glimpse of him below the waist. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before in the shower or a bad night out resulting in medical attention.

“I wanted to grab a book from Bruce’s library. Thought I’d catch up on some shows while I’m at it.” Tim watched TV solely to keep up with the kids in his dorm, so he could be social with them. “I didn’t know you would be here, and I definitely didn’t know Steve would be here.”

“He and Tony are here for the weekend. Tony and Bruce are at a board meeting, a presentation for Stark Industries.”

“While they’re on comms listening to you?”

“We thought it’d be fun. Steve and I could be together, and they could listen.”

“That’s… Really kinky. ...I’m going to not think about this anymore. It’s already weird enough my brother and our dad have sex.”

Steve choked. “What?”

Dick waved his hand in dismissal. “Bat family stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

“Great.”

“Well, now that you’re here, you can have the TV. I think I’m going to take a shower.”

Steve, still flushed and still definitely hard, said, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Dick left the game room, using the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe the rest of the water from his face. Steve padded behind him, looking particularly good while in socks, for some reason.

He chose to lead them to his old room, not wanting to use the massive shower in the master suite without Bruce there. Steve stood awkwardly in the doorway of the room while Dick stripped out of his shirt. “Um. When you said shower, did you mean alone?”

“There’s no way I’m going to be a bad host and let you walk around hard. Come on.” Dick gestured for Steve to follow, and he did, taking a look around the room and wincing a little at the ancient Captain America poster on the wall. “I haven’t redecorated since I moved out. Don’t worry, I don’t have new memorabilia,” _except for the Battle of New York_. “That might be a little weird.” _Maybe he won’t notice it._

“No, it’s okay. I just don’t always like to be remembered that way. I’m a different man now.”

“Yeah… A better one.” Dick smiled, and Steve eventually smiled back.

Before they got in the shower, they took their comms out so they didn’t get them wet. “Love you, Bruce.”

“Love you, Tony. Dick is just going to help me, ah, relax.”

“Something like that.”

~*~

Bruce was in hell. He wanted to reach through the comm and touch Dick, or at least see his face and his body move, his pale but flushed, scarred skin against Steve’s smooth, tan body. But then Tim--

He and Tony had looked at each other when Dick gave his startled yelp, and Bruce had pressed his hands against the table to stand but then recognized Tim’s voice, the panic evident. He hadn’t considered Tim would visit the Manor, though he should have; the boy dropped by periodically even when they weren’t training or patrolling.

He listened as Dick tried to explain what was happening, and Tony made it to the point where Tim quite clearly did _not_ want any actual details of Bruce and Dick’s sex life before he had to leave the room. “Pardon me, everyone, ah, Avengers business, I need to take this call, back in a minute.”

Tony hadn’t quite gotten past the conference room windows as he walked away before clearly doubling over in laughter, the sound not carrying through the thick glass but Bruce could make it out just the same. Tony finally stood and wiped his eye, and Bruce glared. _Bruce_ couldn’t just leave his meeting without having a good explanation, or at the very least couldn’t just say he was needed for League business. So he sat and glared and willed his erection to go away and promised himself that he’d talk with Tim and work out a plan so there was no chance anyone would ever be at the Manor when Steve and Tony were there.

Eventually Tony came back into the room, looking somewhat more composed but still smirking. “Sorry, folks. They just needed a hand.” He smirked again, and Bruce glared harder, hoping everyone took his expression as him being annoyed with Tony for leaving the meeting, not being jealous that he couldn’t leave the room.

Even so, when Dick told him he loved him he closed his eyes and wished Dick could read minds as he said in his head that he loved him back, knowing Tony was doing the same.

They had special partners. And he couldn’t wait to get back to them.

Though part of him wished they would keep the comms in for whatever they planned on doing in the shower…

He’d get a full report later.

Possibly a live re-enactment.

~*~

The shower was hot on Dick’s back, but not as hot as the man at his front, whom he had pressed against the shower wall. Part of him wished they’d finished what they’d started earlier before getting in here, wished he’d pinned Steve down on his old bed and rutted against him until he came to relieve the tension in his body.

He’d been _so close_ to finishing before Tim had interrupted them, another minute or two and he’d have gotten to paint and ruin Steve’s t-shirt.

But now in front of him was Steve without anything on, perfect chest and abs in front of him, and he didn’t know what he wanted. Before, the handjob was fine, something to take the edge off while being able to involve Bruce and Tony. But now, Steve’s body on display, hard cock pressing against his with every roll of his hips… He pulled away from Steve’s mouth and ducked his head, pulled his body away from Steve’s.

“What’s wrong?” Raising his head again, he saw there was almost no blue left in Steve’s pupils, arousal dilating them fully even as they looked concerned.

“What do you want?”

“I… I thought…” Confusion marred his perfect features, and Dick really needed to stop thinking of his friend as ‘perfect.’

Shaking his head, Dick answered, “I mean, yes. There’s no way we’re not both coming, and soon. But…. What do you want?”

“I…” Coming to a similar conclusion as Dick, Steve said, “I don’t know. We didn’t… We didn’t really plan this out or lay any ground rules.” How Steve could _possibly_ give off that _aww shucks, golly gee wiz_ vibe here and now was completely ridiculous.

“Right. What’s… I mean, obviously if they were here we could do anything we wanted, I mean, as long as they were okay with it.” And _oh_ how he’d like to be pinned down again, Steve’s solid weight on him, or even the reverse, Steve facedown while Dick worked to make him lose himself all over the old blue bedspread in the other room. “But without them…” He sort of shrugged.

“Without them, what counts as cheating?”

“Right.” Despite the heavy questions, Dick really didn’t want to pull himself away from Steve. Instead he pushed and pulled until Steve was the one under the shower so Dick could lean against the wall and watch water run down those abs and pecs in front of him.

Smiling earnestly, Steve finally offered, “Well, even if we just draw the line at hands, I bet I could still make it pretty hot.”

“Oh yeah?” Curiosity piqued, Dick smirked. “What do you have in mind?”

He’d meant something along the lines of a simple answer to _what’s your plan_ but the purr of Steve’s voice when he answered, “Super soldier strength,” made Dick’s cock twitch. “Have you ever been held up?”

Dick thought back through his past lovers--they’d had superspeed, flight, tactical genius, enthusiasm, and the ability to breathe underwater, among others--but he had an idea of what Steve was going for and couldn’t think of an instance of it. “No.”

“Tony had wanted me, last time, to be careful of manhandling you, because you probably weren’t used to it, but I think right now…” He sort of trailed off, maybe a little nervous, maybe a little turned on.

“Do it.” He knew he liked being held down, but he hadn’t really had anyone who could do up… “_Do it_.”

Now sporting a filthy grin on his shower-flushed face, Steve reached underneath Dick’s ass with both hands and grabbed his thighs, then lifted him up against the shower wall with absolutely no effort. Dick’s legs went around Steve’s waist, and his hands went… There wasn’t anywhere for them to go but up, because he didn’t need to hold onto Steve to stay up or help support his weight, and Steve would need room to move his hand, resulting in a position in which Dick had no leverage. He could only turn his hands and rest his fingertips on the top edge of the shower tiles where they met the wall, giving him a little purchase but not enough to do anything other than let Steve support him.

“Dick, you… You really are something special. I can’t believe I get to be like this with you…” He squeezed his hands against the undersides of Dick’s thighs, which felt weird but not bad. Steve’s smirk was back, and Dick could almost follow along in his body language as Steve started to take charge. And okay, if Dick got off on being a little restrained, Steve got off on being a little dominant, which Dick knew after last time, but here there was no one watching them, no show being performed, no lovers to hopelessly arouse.

“Just…” Dick panted, the moist air in the shower only providing more stimulation and not enough oxygen. “Go ahead.”

Closing his eyes and groaning, Steve shifted his weight and Dick’s left leg to free up his right hand, meaning Dick was now helping to support his own weight with the loose leg clamped around Steve’s hip, and if he let go of his tenuous hold on the tile above his head, there was a chance, even if just a tiny one, of him crashing to the floor.

He couldn’t move.

Steve both had him pinned with his body and strength and yet Dick was forced to keep himself still.

He was so goddamn _turned on_.

And Steve knew it, the filthy smirk back in place before he leaned back in for more open-mouthed kisses, Dick trying to thrust against him but not able to do much in his position. He could only take it as Steve wrapped his giant hand around his cock and started to stroke.

He didn’t stroke for long though before realizing that wasn’t really going to work. “Gel. Down there.” Steve twisted as carefully as possible to still be able to reach down for the bath gel on the edge of the tub without losing his grip on Dick, and when his slick hand wrapped itself back around Dick’s cock, Dick couldn’t help but cry out. “_Oh_, yes, like that…”

He whimpered as Steve stroked him, teased him, tongue occasionally in his mouth but sometimes not as he bit his own lip in concentration, his fingers unbearably skilled at figuring out how Dick liked it. Dick hadn’t thought he could be this turned on anymore by someone who wasn’t Bruce, but he also thought he’d never again be like this with anyone other than Bruce.

Dick gasped before panting out, “Oh my God, how are you even--I’m so close...please, please, I don’t know if--” He mumbled more as he tried to keep his grip tight on the edge of the tiles, arms flexed and straining as he used the leg not held in place by Steve to try to get whatever leverage he could to thrust into that ridiculous hand that was driving him absolutely, wonderfully crazy.

“You are so hot. Even without an audience. Just me. Don’t know how Bruce can stand it, you looking like this all the time.”

And _oh_ Dick realized he wanted Bruce here, wanted Bruce to see him wanton and struggling, a good struggle, being driven out of his mind. Maybe give Bruce his own ideas, maybe a swing in the master suite, or hidden in the Cave, an extra tool where Bruce could get him like this, craving and needy, so needy, needing to relax his arms and legs, needing to stretch his back, but mostly needing to come _right now_ because he couldn’t stand it, the strong hand on him as he wound tighter and tighter and then… _there_... Steve’s thumb and fingertips pressing in the right place at just the right time and--

Dick was coming, back arching as well as it could with him against the wall, as he shot all over Steve, again and again until there was nothing left and there was absolutely no way to hold himself up anymore. Fortunately Steve’s right hand was back under his thigh again, and there were gentle kisses over his cheeks and forehead and mouth as he came down, as he stopped twitching.

Finally opening his eyes, he almost had to close them again at Steve’s expression. It was somehow both knowing and hopeful, like he knew he did a good job but needed the reassurance as well. “Thank you. I…. I don’t know if I can stand.”

“It’s okay. I have you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re okay.”

Dick allowed himself to enjoy this, the all-consuming afterglow as his muscle groups slowly came back online. Finally, he said, “Okay. I think I’m good.”

“Okay.” Steve released him slowly, and Dick could tell he would be _sore_ where his muscles were used in all strange ways for too long, but damn if he didn’t think a handjob could possibly ever be that good before or this good in the future.

Back on his feet again, if a little unsteady, Dick was finally able to stop being selfish and see that Steve was still hard as a rock, albeit a rock that leaked copiously.

There was no way he was going to be able to top Steve’s performance with a simple hand job, so despite them not having done this last time, and not having Tony and Bruce present, Dick had to--_had to_\--kneel down and dive in and take as much of Steve’s cock into his mouth as deep he could, even though it wasn’t as much as he wanted and probably not as much as Steve needed.

But maybe surprise was on his side because he didn’t think Steve expected him to be able to move so quickly and suck him in so fast, because he thrust into Dick’s mouth and almost choked him, but Dick was talented and could roll with it. Not too much, but enough to have Steve lean one hand against the shower wall and the other cup Dick’s head run his fingers through his wet hair. He rocked carefully and Dick worked with it, sliding his tongue around it and carefully applying suction, lips meeting his hand as he stroked what he couldn’t get inside his mouth.

It wasn’t long at all before Steve tried to pull out, a half warning that he was going to come, but Dick held firm until Steve used enough strength to pull himself free and finish himself off, come spurting all over Dick’s chest and into the water at the bottom of the shower and then down the drain. Breathing heavily, Steve sank down to the shower floor to kiss Dick and give himself time to recover.

Finally, though, Dick couldn’t stand being wet anymore and stood to turn off the water. The loss of the extra stimulation was a little sad, but then Dick helped Steve to his feet and kissed him again. “That was awesome.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Still. Going to be sore forever.”

“Doesn’t Bruce know massage? I’d love to watch his technique.”

“That would…” Okay, yes, Bruce actually really did know how to give therapeutic, practical massages, and having Bruce work him up as Steve and Tony watched… Yes, he could get behind that.

“I think I need a nap, though. Supporting your weight wore me out too.”

Dick didn’t believe that for a second, but he only said, “I think that can be arranged.” It was really a matter of walking a few steps into Dick’s bedroom and crashing on the bed together. He wasn’t sure if sleeping together--just sleeping--would violate the rules, but he figured if they were both dressed in pajama pants and t-shirts, and it was just a nap, they should be okay.

As he snuggled back into Steve, after zero discussion about who was going to be the big and little spoons because it seemed obvious, he had to wonder if they all needed to set more ground rules up for this whatever it was between the four of them. He supposed it would only matter if they kept it up. And did he want to keep it up? He thought he did, but he didn’t know about the three others.

He only knew that right now, he was warm and comfortable and pleasantly relaxed and sore. But Steve wasn’t Bruce, and Dick missed him, right now. He wanted Bruce in this bed too, even if there was no body contact except a few fingers linked together.

The sex with Steve was great, but Dick really did belong to Bruce. He couldn’t wait until he got home and they could share even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is probably a little disjointed, as parts of it were written years apart, and I know it's a little disappointing there wasn't another 4some. However, I tried and waited and tried and I just couldn't get them there, no matter how much they all really wanted to.
> 
> I was worried tearaway pants weren't a thing anymore, aging me, but it looks like you can still get them. I just fell in love with the idea of slouchy Dick relaxing in such impractical pants.


End file.
